


[podfic] The Boy and the Beast

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Wolf Derek, unfinished/partial podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In which events in Beacon Hills go rather differently from the start, and a Beauty and the Beast(ish) story ensues. (Scott is not a teacup and no one sings about their feelings.)4.5/7 :: 07:08:38 :: Written byDira Sudis.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] The Boy and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751583) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/tw-the-boy-and-the-beast):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1oaGxTc3D2FmMYR0oxWMdPQhFGQj_ChM4?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  
  
  
  
  


### Notes:

This is unfinished and abandonned. Continuations do fall under my general blanket permission! I’ll add the (massive) wav file to the internet archive post once I have access to fast wifi again, and then you’re free to do whatever you want with it.

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Dira Sudis for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
It’s been a while and I couldn’t relisten to it (it hit harder then that when I was recording, who’d have thought), so those aren’t exhaustive, but.  
Graphic description of serious injury from the pov character (basically, he falls through a few floors, breaks his wrist, gets a concussion, and doesn’t have access to actual medical care or basic comfort for a long while). Accompanying injury-related body horror, emeto and panic attacks.  
Later on, an asthma attack that is near mortal (I can’t remember if that was before or after I stopped recording).  
Canonical death (well, murder) of family members. Probably canon-level of violence later on? That’s another point where I don’t remember and can’t advice.  
Sexual fantasies and later sexual relationship between a minor and an adult (Stiles and Derek, I mean, this is Teen Wolf).  
The original fic is tagged for suicide, but it’s also tagged for canonical character death and no other type of death, and I don’t actually remember.  
More casually ableist language than in my usual podfics.  
Please let me know if I missed something!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
